Thank You For Loving Me
by CrueFan21
Summary: One day, Elsa goes into Anna's room. While there, she finds something that she's never seen before; something that shows her just how much Anna truly loves her. A sisterly one-shot.


Thank You For Loving Me

 **A/N: Another sisterly one-shot for you! This one was inspired by the song "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi. Listen to the song when you have the chance! It's really good, and I think it describes Anna and Elsa's relationship really well.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Great Thaw, and Anna and Elsa were closer than ever before. Every day, the sisters made time to spend with each other, trying their best to make up for the last thirteen years. Elsa knew that she couldn't get those years back as much as she wanted them, but she could do the very best to give Anna the happiness she deserved. It amazed Elsa every time she thought about her sister. Even after thirteen years, she still loved her with every beat of her heart, and was willing to die for her just to prove it. A person like that comes along once in a lifetime, and Elsa was so fortunate that she was her sister.

One afternoon, Anna and Elsa decided that they would go into town together to check out a store that had just opened up. Anna had been itching to go for days, but would only go if Elsa came with her. The Snow Queen happily obliged, once she made room for it in her busy schedule that is. When the clock struck noon, Elsa knew that it was time to head into town. She finished the letter she was writing, and sealed it in an envelope. Afterwards, she went to Anna's room to retrieve her sister. When she arrived, she noticed the door was closed. She must be getting ready, Elsa thought. She slowly knocked on the door, and called out to her.

"Anna, are you ready to go into town?"

No response.

"Anna, are you in there?"

Once again there was no response.

"I bet she's still sleeping," Elsa thought. "I swear that girl could sleep through a hurricane."

Elsa opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Anna!" she called out, only to quickly realize that there was no one in the room.

That's odd, she thought. Anna told me to meet her outside her room at noon. Where could she be? Elsa wandered around the room, thinking of places where her sister might be at the moment. She made her way over to the dresser drawers, and noticed that one of the drawers was open. Elsa started to close it, when she noticed something inside. Whatever it was, it wasn't a piece of clothing. Elsa opened the drawer farther out to get a better look. Inside, there were a stack of papers with drawings on them.

"I didn't know you were an artist, Anna," Elsa said to herself.

Then again, there was a lot about Anna that Elsa didn't know.

She picked up the pieces of paper, and carefully looked through them. They were old, but they still looked pretty good. Elsa was impressed by Anna's talent when it came to drawing. One of the pictures was of the castle with Anna and her outside playing in the courtyard, and another one of the two of them reading a book together. Elsa felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Oh how I bet she longed to do those things with me, she thought. There was so much that Elsa missed out on during their years of separation. Birthdays, Christmases, schooling, riding bikes together, etc. Everything that she should have done with Anna a long time ago. Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty as she continued to sift through the drawings. When she came to the last one, she burst into tears. It was a picture of Anna standing outside Elsa's door with a caption that said, "I love you, Elsa!"

Oh God, what a terrible thing she did to Anna. Who was she kidding? No matter what she did she'd never make up for the years they lost. All those times that Anna came to her door, she did so because she loved her; so much that when the time came, she was willing to die for her. Elsa didn't deserve her; not after all that she had done. But she knew that Anna would insist otherwise. As optimistic as she was, she'd simply remind Elsa that all of that didn't matter anymore now that they were back together again. And she was right. As guilty as Elsa felt, she knew that she was right.

Lost in her train of thought, Elsa didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Elsa?" a voice called out.

Elsa spun around, and nearly jumped when she saw Anna standing a few feet in front of her. She realized that she had caught her going through her things.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," she said, putting the drawings back into the drawer. "I shouldn't have been snooping, but you said to meet you outside your room, and when you didn't answer, I let myself in."

"You don't have to be sorry, Elsa. I would have done the same thing," Anna said, smiling.

"So I guess you found my drawings, huh?"

Elsa turned back toward the drawer, and pulled the pictures out again. "Yes, they're really good," she said. "I had no idea you were such a talented artist."

"It's just something I like to do, that's all. They're nothing special," Anna said.

"They are to me, Anna."

"Well, thank you, Elsa. I appreciate that. So you ready to go?"

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa called out, before her sister left the room.

"There's something I want to ask you?" she said.

"Of course, Elsa. What is it?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you forgive me so easily after all that I did to you? How is that possible?"

"Elsa, you're my sister, and I love you," Anna said. "I could never stay mad at you. You're the only family I have left."

"But for thirteen years I didn't even acknowledge you. You must have thought I hated you," Elsa whimpered.

"I always thought that I did something to upset you, yes, but never once did I think you hated me. We were so close when we were young. I just couldn't understand how all of that could suddenly vanish in one night."

"It shouldn't have," Elsa said, softly. "For years I stayed away purely out of my love for you, but it turned out in the end that love was the key to controlling my powers, and bringing us together again. I wish I'd known sooner."

Anna embraced Elsa in a tight hug, and gently patted her on the back. "Hey, no more dwelling in the past, alright?" Everybody makes mistakes. The important thing is that we're back together again. I love you, Elsa. I always have, and I always will."

Elsa blinked rapidly to stave off the tears that prickled her eyes. "I love you too, Anna. Thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for always being there, even when I wasn't there for you. That means so much to me. You mean so much to me."

"You're welcome, Elsa. And you mean everything to me as well. Now come on, let's hurry into town before the store closes. I'm dying to see what kind of things they have for sale!"

Elsa smiled. Anna was truly everything and more. "Me too, Anna. Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! And please, do check out the song "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi. That song was a big inspiration in writing this.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
